Here You Are
by Whitesnake227
Summary: Thea is adjusting to her new life as a crime fighter. Maybe Oliver's friend who dabbles in the magical arts can lend his aid.


The moon shines brightly over Starling City. The flashing lights of a bustling city. However the city is filled with all types of people. Rich upper class citizens living in condos and penthouses as the southern side has a dark criminal underground, yet those who were suits or dresses cannot always be trusted when they shake your hand either. For a long time, a dark aura shrouded the city. Until someone stood up to bring a newfound light to illuminate the city. The Green Arrow, became a symbol of a hope for Starling City. Not too long after, he would find help. Allies to join his cause. One of them cloaked in red is on patrol this night. Not a moment too soon, someone just stole a young lady's purse. Taking out an arrow and getting the opening needed, fired the bow true. Knocking the purse out of the thief's hand.

"I thought the Arrow was away." The thief said looking up at the shadow on the roof with a bow.

"You're not dealing with the Arrow, you're dealing with Speedy." The figure said emerging from the dark showing more feminine features. "Now, I'm giving you just one chance to just walk away."

"I don't think so, show me you got little girl." The thief said showing a boot knife and getting more confidence.

"Little girl?" Speedy said. "You're going to pay for that."

Speedy being trained by the Green Arrow and with some self-defense training of her own. She took down the thief and proceeded to alert the nearby Starling City Police department. Dusting herself off, she took the purse and returned it to it's owner.

"Thank you so much, Speedy." The young lady said with a smile.

"It's a part of the job." She smiled back.

The lady left and Speedy took a deep breath. She finished her patrol and returned to her penthouse apartment. Removing her hood and mask, she put her bow down.

"Well well, aren't we heroic these days?" A man said.

Speedy grabbed her bow and pointed an arrow in the direction of the voice. As the figure got more and more into a view. It was a young man in a trenchcoat. Pulling out a box of silk cut cigarettes. Speedy sighed and put her bow down.

"A bit tense are we, Mia?" He said with a smile as he put a cigarette in his mouth.

"What are you doing here, Constantine?" Mia asked.

"I came here to check in on you." Constantine said sitting down on the couch. "After everything we down and from what Oliver told me, I thought this would be a good chance to touch base and see you. Mind if I have a smoke?"

"No." Mia said sitting down next to him on the couch.

"I saw you take down that mugger with no problem." Constantine said looking for his lighter.

"You saw that, why didn't you help?" She playfully smacked his chest.

"You had everything under control." He said with a big smile. "Besides, this is a new shirt. The last thing I need is sweat or spit or someone's blood on it."

"But mystical mumbo jumbo is ok?" Mia asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's different." Constantine said. "Besides, where is Oliver, Diggle, Felicity and the Canaries?"

"Felicity had something at Palmer Tech that required her attention." Mia said. "Oliver, Laurel, and Diggle have different patrol routes. As for Sara, she's doing her own thing somewhere else at the moment. Nothing of any major importance is going on at the moment around here. But Oliver gave us different patrol routes in case of something and just to maintain peace around here."

"That Oliver, always thinking ahead." Constantine said. "Always thinking ahead. Has he always been like that?"

"Pretty much." Mia said.

"What about, Roy?" Constantine asked.

"He's…..finding himself." Mia said.

"What does that mean exactly?" He said still looking in his pockets.

"After everything that happened with Ray Palmer and the League of Assassins." Mia said. "Roy spent so much time looking for his place in the world. When he found it with Oliver and the team, I guess it's like are 'are you doing it because you want to or because you think you should' you know? So know he's figuring that out."

"I know the feeling." He said. "But what about you, are you doing this because you want to or because you think you should?"

She smiles.

"I want this." Mia said. "I'd like to say I've known Oliver long enough to know when he's keeping things from me. Time after time, he's skipped out on family time. Passing on dates I've set him up on. I'd like to say in the back of my mind I always knew, but seeing my old boyfriend joining him. Being a damsel for them to rescue and being manipulated by my own father, I know making this city a better place like they did before me was the right choice. I wear Roy's colors to do right by him."

"He saved you?" Constantine asked.

"He woke me up from a nightmare." Mia said. "But what about you, magic man? Did you make the right choice?"

"When the angels aren't screwing me over, I think so." Constantine said. "For a long time, I wondered why me? Why was I cursed with my abilities. Yet after seeing what people do with their powers, I couldn't stand by, I had to do something. So here I am."

"Here you are." Mia said caressing his cheek. "And we're glad to be able to count on your aid."

"That so?" He said. "But back to more important things. That trip you had into Ra's little fountain of youth, you ok? Nothing odd or anything?"

"No, I'm ok." She said putting her hand on his. "I thought it was the end, being there in Oliver's arms. But here I am. Alive and well."

"Here you are." Constantine said brushing some hair behind her ear.

Mia gets up and walks to the balcony. Looking up at the stars and the bright moon in the sky. She closed her eyes and felt the wind caress her face.

"You know, I thought life before I know what Oliver was doing in his spare time was very complicated." Mia said. "But now, fighting crime, crazy cult assassins, fountains of youth, drugs that make people do what they want, and magic. Life is so much more complicated that I thought."

"No, not really." Constantine said joining her on the balcony. "It's simple if you ask me. Always has been, and always will be."

"Oh really Mr. Magic Man?" She said teasing and resting her head on his shoulder. "Explain it to me then."

"With pleasure." Constantine said. "Love the ones who love you. Turn the other cheek to those who show you misgivings. Fight the good fight and take a nap. Simple as can be."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty simple." Mia said with a smile.

"I think so." Constantine said. "And hey, I don't mind to kill the mood or anything, but do you have a light? I can't seem to find mine."

Mia smiles and looks up to the sky again.

"No, but I think I can find something to take your mind of smoking." Mia said.

"I don't know about that, I really like smoking." Constantine said looking down at her.

Mia takes the cigarette out of his mouth and throws it over the balcony before pressing her lips against his.

* * *

Author's Note: I may do more in the future quickies like this in the future. Just a little change of pace to get me back on the horse. I don't own any of these characters.


End file.
